La lumière est lente
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: La pensée est fugace - la lumière est lente. Dans le ciel, les humains pensent voir naître des étoiles quand elles meurent. / léger Samifer


OS un peu perturbant, léger Samifer, relativement mauvais.

Merci à Vena de supporter ces horreurs

* * *

><p>Il ne reste que de la poussière sous son corps et l'astre lunaire, Reine incontestée du Ciel qui se dresse sous ses yeux, qui s'est parée de sa plus belle toilette, étoiles pâlies accrochées à la voûte. Il ne reste que la poussière qui volète dès que la brise se lève, fait frissonner sa peau pareille aux points lumineux qui se dessinent plus haut. La lumière est si lente si l'un de ces bijoux célestes venait à s'éteindre, son décès serait ici perçu comme une naissance. La pensée est fugace, la lumière est lente.<br>Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du Déchu.

Il ne reste que la poussière, car tout n'est que poussière, tout retournera à la poussière. Quelques petites roches, çà et là, essayent de s'enfoncer dans la peau de son véhicule sans la moindre douceur. Lucifer trouve la sensation désagréable, bouge légèrement, elle ne change pas, empire même. L'un, un peu pointu, le griffe. Il est fasciné et reste en admiration quelques instants. Tous les détails auxquels Père a pensé l'impressionnent chaque fois. Il appuie ses coudes sur le sol, il s'écorche quelque peu sur un débris de verre. La poussière s'amasse dans la plaie qui se referme, Lucifer souhaiterait presque expérimenter l'infection. Le mode de fonctionnement d'un corps humain est intéressant à étudier, Père y a passé de longues heures. Ce ne sont pas ces enveloppes de chair qui pourrissent qui font de l'Humanité une espèce inférieure, un parasite. Après tout, les renards aussi meurent et engraissent la terre de leur cadavre.

La différence fondamentale vient sans doute du fait que les renards, eux, n'ont pas besoin de caisse de bois, de ferraille, d'ivoire ou n'importe quel autre matériau pour mourir. Lucifer s'avance, lentement, les pieds de son véhicule sont nus. Il a abandonné les chaussures de Nick plus loin, pour sentir la Terre sous ses pas. Sa peau rencontre alors l'herbe, plus douce, quoique parsemée encore de pierres, comme le ciel d'étoiles. Comme son vaisseau de cicatrices, sa Grâce de blessures encore sanguinolentes. Mais la pensée est fugace, la lumière est lente.  
>Qui serait assez proche de lui pour voir que sa renaissance était une mort ?<p>

Un peu plus loin se cachent quelques fleurs. Pissenlits profondément enracinés dans la terre, d'autres beautés sauvages qui lui arrachent un sourire. Un peu plus loin, quelques roses. Il s'étonne, mais pas plus d'une fraction de seconde. Il adore les roses. Quand il s'empare d'une d'entre elle, ses épines s'enfoncent dans sa peau. La douleur est minime, elle n'est qu'une brise face à la tempête qu'il a déjà expérimentée. Elle n'en demeure pas moins différente de ce qu'il a pu connaître, au fond de la Cage. Il ne saurait pas expliquer en quoi. Peut-être plus vive ? Plus _humaine_ ? Cette idée le répugne, quand bien même Nick peut être considéré comme presqu'acceptable pour un individu de son espèce.

L'Etoile du Matin. Pensée fugace, la lumière est lente.  
>Sam est un peu comme une rose, maintenant qu'il y pense. Ses défenses sont faibles et Lucifer gagnera quoiqu'il en coûte. Mais la douleur que la fleur laisse entre ses doigts est différente, plus vive.<br>Sam est sa rose, à n'en pas douter.

Il pourrait se glisser dans l'un de ses rêves, le lui dire. « Sam, tu es une rose. Sam, tu es ma Rose. » Parce que le cadet Winchester n'est pas comme les autres humains. Il le lui a sans doute déjà dit, il est prêt à lui répéter. « Sam, tu n'es pas comme les autres humains. » Mais il ne bouge pas. Peut-être parce qu'il ne reste, finalement, que la poussière. Peut-être parce que la rose tombe au sol. Qu'elle vient de la poussière, qu'elle y retournera. Et la poussière s'envolera sous la brise, sous la tempête. Sam est une rose.

Mais ses épines ne lui suffiront pas.

Les yeux clos, l'Archange Déchu meurt de froid. Comme souvent, comme tout le temps sa peau est gelée. Est-ce que les autres astres qui lui font signe de là-haut gèlent tout comme lui ou est-il le seul être de la Création à souffrir autant ? Ce corps ressemble à celui d'un cadavre, il a presque l'impression que le sang s'arrête par moment de circuler pour se solidifier dans les veines de Nick. Peut-être que oui, après tout ? Lucifer n'a pas besoin de ce vulgaire système humain pour exister. Pourtant, il a froid jusqu'au plus profond de sa Grâce, il a froid. Comme un mort.

Mais Lucifer n'est pas mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se souvient que les rêves de Sam étaient emprunts d'une douce chaleur. C'est difficile à expliquer, mais l'Archange aurait souhaité s'y lover un peu plus, se concentrer sur cette sensation agréable qu'il n'avait expérimenté jusque-là qu'entre les bras de son frère aîné. Est-ce que les bras de Sam avaient ce pouvoir-là ? Il laisse un rire lui échapper. Que la Rose le laisse l'enlacer, que les épines s'enfoncent dans la chair de son véhicule, tout ceci frôle le ridicule. Dans quelle comédie romantique et atrocement mièvre s'est-il cru, quelques instants ?

Quels espoirs s'est-il imaginé, cette fois ?

Quelques pas, une nouvelle fois. A la différence près que ses pieds, après un bruissement d'ailes, se heurtent au ciment sale, désagréable, qui défigure l'une des plus belles Créations de son Père. Il sent la haine vibrer au plus profond de lui, flamme démente prête à tout anéantir sur son passage, ne laissant que des cendres emportées par le vent, que la poussière. Car tout est poussière et tout y retournera. La pensée est fugace, la lumière est lente. Même cet immense feu de joie ne sera qu'artifice. Sera inutile. Même avec cela il mourra de froid. Les étoiles meurent quand d'autres pensent les voir naître.

Le Porteur de Lumière – et quelle lumière, maintenant ? – s'avance encore un peu, s'empare des chaussures de Nick, laissées là plus tôt. Les observer, les remettre barrière entre la souillure infligée à la plus belle œuvre de Dieu et Son enfant le plus réussi, cet enfant qu'Il adorait et chérissait plus qu'Il ne l'aurait du. Mais comment peut-on juger le Tout Puissant ? Ses poings se serrent, alors qu'il rentre dans un immeuble fissuré. _Craquelures_. Un sourire, une plume sur le sol_. Craquelures_ est un mot qu'il aime.

Les démons grouillent autour de lui, veulent savoir où leur Maître adoré était passé. Il les renvoi, les ignore, sa douceur feinte de père aimant le dégoûte lui-même, quand sa voix suave hurle dans un murmure – quel exploit ! – et qu'ils partent. En quelques secondes, l'espace est désert et Lucifer se laisse tomber sur un canapé défoncé. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, c'est d'un geste rapide et qui semble presque calculé que sa main s'abat au centre de la petite table en face de lui qui cède immédiatement. Brisée en deux. Mais saccager entièrement l'endroit ne le mènerait à rien – tandis que la réflexion, rapide, se fait une place dans le crâne de l'humain, ses mouvements changent. Il ne lui faut qu'un instant pour être recroquevillé.

Il se souvient, avant, la voix de son aîné le consolait. Il se souvient, avant, ses bras autour de son corps pour le rassurer. Maintenant, il ne reste rien. Car tout n'est que poussière, que tout ne retournera à la poussière. Que, désormais, il ne reste à Lucifer que la destruction, que le chaos, qu'une Rose aux épines qui ne sont pas un obstacle, mais qui laissent une douleur vive, toute nouvelle au creux de sa main.

La Lune, Reine incontesté du Ciel ou peut-être bulle en suspension dans l'atmosphère et qui fuit à travers la nuit pour éviter le Soleil, commence à s'abaisser pour céder sa place à cet astre si lumineux qu'il cache les autres de ses rayons. Les étoiles s'effacent, laissent derrière elles un ciel bleu taché çà et là de quelques nuages, moutons cotonneux qui courent dans le l'immensité claire, quand ils ne sont pas enfermés dans une Cage ou trop malade pour se faire. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité – ou peut-être deux, trois ? Il a perdu la notion du temps – ce ne sont pas les bras de Michael qu'il imagine enserré son corps, lui procurer un peu de chaleur, mais les pétales plus doux d'une Rose.

Mais la pensée est fugace, la lumière est lente. Lucifer a froid.

Lucifer est mort.


End file.
